


A Valentine's Day For Four

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: Stargate SG-1. Jack and Daniel spend Valentine's Day with the ones they love.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: set a few weeks after the events of Forever in a Day. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chapter One 

Jack pulled on his brown leather jacket as he prepared to go out for another weekend of fishing up in Minnesota. He was so glad they were getting some down time again; he was looking forward to doing nothing but catching some bass, reading some magazines and drinking some beer. 

He turned the corner and saw Daniel coming the other way. He smiled at him. 

"Hey Danny-boy? Off to get a little R and R?" he asked. 

"I guess," Daniel said, sighing. 

Jack stared at him. It had been a few weeks since the funeral on Abydos and Daniel had been in a deep depression. He laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"Daniel, Teal'c did what he had to do, you know that." 

Daniel nodded. 

"I know, Jack, but that doesn't make it any easier for me," he said. 

"Well, it's good that you changed your mind and came back to the SGC. I think you'll feel better being around your friends," Jack said, smiling at him. 

"Yeah," Daniel said, quietly. 

Jack stared at him for a moment unsure of what to say. Daniel finally looked at him and managed a weak smile. 

"Well, Happy Valentine's Day tomorrow, Jack," Daniel said, as he began to walk past him. 

"Yeah, you too." 

Daniel snorted as Jack sighed. 

"Hey, Daniel, it isn't like I have a significant other to celebrate with either," Jack muttered under his breath. 

He started walking down the corridor. As he passed the lab, he stopped and looked in as he saw Sam working on an experiment. He stood and stared at her for a moment with longing in his eyes before he finally cleared his throat. 

Sam jumped in fright and spun around. 

"Jesus, Sir. You scared the shit outta me," she said, putting her hand on her heart. 

"Um, I'm sorry about that, Carter. I was just heading out and I noticed you were still in here working," Jack said, entering the lab. 

He looked around and then, looked at Sam. 

"Do you ever really take a vacation?" he asked. 

"Yes, that's why I'm in here working on these pet projects of mine. I'm working on figuring out the Naquadah reactor and..." 

"No, no, I mean do you ever take a vacation that doesn't require you being in the SGC itself," Jack said, holding up his hands. "I mean, c'mon, it's almost Valentine's Day. Don't you have someone you can go out with?" 

Sam laughed. 

"Oh come on, Sir. Who would I be going out with? I'd risk compromising the SGC if I picked someone who was too nosy." 

"Well...would you like to go fishing with me then?" Jack said, hopefully. 

Sam sighed. 

"Sir, you ask me this all the time and I keep telling you..." 

"I know, I know, but I'd really like for you to go with me this time." Jack said. "And...You can call me Jack now, you know, it's not like we're on duty at the moment." 

Sam looked at him and smiled. 

"Okay, I'll try, but I've called you Sir for so long, I think it's ingrained into me now," she said. 

Jack rolled his eyes. 

"Well, it's nice, but sometimes Sir just sounds too stuffy to me. I just think we should leave Sir here in the SGC and bring out Jack when we're outside." 

Sam shrugged. 

"Whatever you say...Jack." 

Jack smiled. 

"There ya go! I knew you could do it. So, how about that trip?" 

Sam looked at him, looked at the reactor, and then up at his hopeful expression. 

"Well, I...Um..." 

Sam shrugged. 

"Oh why not? Okay, I'll go with you." 

"YES!" Jack said. 

He coughed nervously as Sam eyed him strangely. 

"I mean, thank you, this really means a lot to me," he said, sheepishly. 

"Uh huh," Sam said, with an amused grin. "I guess you get lonely fishing then?" 

"You have no idea," Jack muttered under his breath. 

"Well, hurry up...Sam, we gotta get this road trip underway." 

Sam looked at him. 

"Sam?" 

Jack gulped. 

"Well, yeah, I think it's more appropriate calling you Sam when we're outside of here rather than Carter," he said. 

Sam thought about it for a moment and then nodded. 

"Okay," she said. "Just let me get my coat." 

"Gladly," Jack said, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Daniel sighed as he drove home to his house. Back before he had joined the SGC, he hadn't really cared about Valentine 's Day. But, that was before he had met Sha're. When he had spent time with Sha're on Abydos after Jack and the others had left him behind the first time, he had taught Sha're about many of Earth's holidays including Valentine 's Day. He remembered how excited she had been to learn that there was a holiday dedicated to love and she insisted on celebrating it when February 14th came. Daniel smiled as he remembered the little private dinner they had had together followed by a night of passionate lovemaking. 

Daniel sighed and wiped a tear from his eye. He dreaded having to go through another Valentine's Day without Sha're. Especially since he knew she was never coming back to him. 

"Daniel?" 

Daniel heard his name. He glanced over at the passenger seat and his eyes widened when he saw Sha're sitting beside him staring at him with a confused look on her face. Daniel gasped as his arm jerked and the car began to swerve into the ditch. He quickly corrected himself and slowly looked over again. He saw that Sha're had not vanished; only staring at him quietly. 

"Sh...Sha're?" he asked, hesitantly. 

"Yes, husband, don't you recognize your wife?" Sha're said, frowning. 

"Yes, yes, I do. It's just that you keep startling me when you make these appearances," Daniel said, pulling over to the side of the road. "Plus, I keep wondering if I'm the one who's imagining you talking to me." 

Sha're frowned. 

"You are not imagining me, Daniel. I am here," she said, touching his arm. 

"But, you are....dead," Daniel said, choking back tears. 

Sha're touched his cheek. 

"Yes husband, but I am still with you," she said, smiling at him. 

Daniel gripped the steering wheel as tears began to flow down his cheeks. Sha're stared at them for a moment before leaning over and kissing them. Daniel gasped as he felt the cold lips against his cheek. 

"Do not cry, husband. I have come to celebrate the Valentine's holiday with you," she said, softly. 

Daniel stared at her. 

"You have?" 

A smile spread over Sha're's lips. 

"Yes, husband, you know how much I love Valentine's Day." 

Daniel nodded and smiled as the memory of their night on Abydos came back to him. 

"Now that I am free of the demon that was in my body, I wish to spend another night with you, my Daniel." 

Daniel stared at Sha're as she smiled sweetly at him. As he continued to stare, she laughed. 

"Are we going to have the celebration here, my husband? Or are we going to go home?" she prompted gently. 

Daniel blinked. 

"Oh! Um...at home, of course," he said. 

He put the car into gear and pulled out again onto the road and headed for home as Sha're sat beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

“Sam?”

Sam looked over at Jack as they drove down the highway.

“Yeah?”

“Why so quiet?” Jack asked.

“I’m just enjoying the view,” Sam said, looking out the window.

“Yeah,” Jack said, glancing down at Sam’s body.

As Sam glanced over at him, Jack quickly turned his eyes back to the road. 

Sam frowned at him.

“Were you just looking at my breasts, Sir, I mean, Jack?”

Jack gave her an innocent look

“Um…no. Why would I be doing that?” he asked.

Sam shrugged.

“No idea, I just though I saw you looking at them out of the corner of my eye,” she said. “Must be my imagination.”

As she went back to staring out the window, Jack glanced over at her. He cleared his throat.

“Um, just a hypothetical question here, Sam. But, if I had been staring at your breasts, would you have been offended?” he asked.

Sam stared at him. She frowned as she thought about the question.

“Um...Well, you wouldn’t be the first, Jack. I remember when I was in college; I got that from a lot of men especially when I went bar hopping with my friends.”

Jack raised his eyebrows.

“You...went bar hopping,” he said, amused.

Sam chuckled.

“Well, yes, I did do things like that when I was in college.”

Jack glanced at her.

“So, how come you don’t do that stuff now?” he asked.

Sam shrugged.

“I just grew out of it. I graduated and came out into the real world and became involved with my work and I found that I had no time to go bar hopping anymore.”

“So, basically, you threw fun out the window the moment you got your degree,” Jack said.

“I have fun, Jack. It’s just not the same kind of fun that you picture,” she pointed out.

Jack snorted.

“Um, yeah, perusing a Naquadah reactor is not how I get my jollies,” he said.

“Well, that’s how I get mine,” Sam said.

Jack stared at her. 

“You didn’t answer my question though, Sam. Would you feel offended if I had been looking at her breasts?”

Sam looked at him.

“I guess not,” she said, shrugging. “Why are you asking me that anyway? Were you?”

Jack pursed his lips.

“No, no, I wasn’t. I was just curious,” he said. “We’ve worked together for two years almost and I still don’t know an awful lot about you.”

“Well, I don’t know all that much about you either, Jack,” she said.

Jack smiled at her.

“Well, I think we should turn this fishing trip into an opportunity to get to know each other better then,” he said.

Sam looked at him.

“You want to get to know me better?” she asked.

Jack nodded.

“Sure Sam, I mean, when you are working with someone and depending on each other for protection in the thick of danger, it helps to know the person who is guarding your back.”

“Knowing if I went bar hopping in college is gonna help you trust me more when we’re in danger?” Sam asked, confused.

“Well, no, but I really don’t want to spend this whole weekend muttering to myself. It would be nice to be able to have a nice conversation with you.”

*And maybe something more if I’m lucky.* he finished in his head.

Sam smiled.

“Well, I see no problem in that. But, I don’t want this to be one sided, Jack. You have to spill the beans too.”

“Oh I will, Sam, don’t worry about that,” Jack said, smiling at her. “But, one rule, no scientific talk. You know how that freezes my brain up.”

Sam laughed.

“Agreed,” she said.

Jack nodded as he finally looked forward to a pleasant weekend for the first time in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Daniel unlocked the door to his house and went inside. He looked around and frowned as he saw no one behind him. He sighed as he shut the door.

“Just my imagination, I guess,” he said, softly.

He turned and let out a yell as he saw Sha’re in front of him.

“We’re you holding the door open for me, husband?” she said, smiling at him.

Daniel put his hand over his heart.

“Jesus, Sha’re, you scared the shit outta me, again,” he said.

“I am sorry, husband, I did not mean to frighten you,” Sha’re said, laying her hand against his cheek.

Daniel sighed.

“No, It’s alright, you’re fine. I just have to get used to all of...this,” he said.

He stood and stared at her for a moment, lost in her beauty. 

“Are we going to just stand here all night, Daniel?” Sha’re said, laughing.

Daniel smiled.

“God, I love it when you laugh,” he said. “That’s one of the things I missed so much when I was away from you.”

“And I missed being with you, Daniel,” she said, taking hold of his hands. “I missed your blue eyes and your smile and running my fingers through your...hair.”

She frowned as she stared at the short haircut.

“What has happened to your hair, husband?”

“Oh, I cut it, I got tired of my bangs hanging in my eyes all the time.”

“But, I loved your long hair, Daniel,” Sha’re said, touching his hair.

“I know, but it kept getting in my eyes all the time when I was in battle and I finally decided to keep it short so I wouldn’t have to deal with it,” Daniel said.

Sha’re nodded.

“I see the wisdom in that, Daniel. You were always so smart,” she said, beaming at him.

Daniel smiled back.

“So, are we going to go anyplace else in the house, husband?” Sha’re said, as Daniel stood and stared at her.

Daniel nodded as Sha’re giggled. He took her hand and flinched as he felt the coldness of the skin. Trying to ignore the lack of warmth, he led her into the living room.

“Well...Um…do you...eat?” Daniel said, hesitantly, as Sha’re sat on the couch.

She laughed.

“No, my husband, I have no need for food anymore. However, I would enjoy your body beside me,” she said, patting the couch.

Daniel nodded. He began to sit when suddenly he had a thought. 

“Hang on a sec,” he said.

He walked to his stereo and thumbed through his CDs. He found a Glenn Miller one and put it in. As the sounds of big band music wafted through the house, he went back and sat down next to Sha’re. 

Sha’re put her arms around him and leaned her head onto his shoulder as she listened.

“That is beautiful, Daniel,” she said, after a moment.

Daniel looked at her.

“I thought you might like it.”

Sha’re touched his cheek.

“I want to make this night a special one for both of us,” she said.

Daniel nodded.

“So do I.”

They leaned in and began to kiss one another on the lips as Moonlight Serenade played softly.


End file.
